projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets at the Outpost - DUNGEONS
Austin, Josh and Jared continue their adventure. Part 1, 2 and 3. Synopsis Austin gets lost from Skype. Josh is worried that sending him a message broke it! Jared gets Austin to roll a die to make sure he is still in the game. They are just outside Van's office waiting to be called in. Tadorin and Shyun sit down. Tadorin explains what he saw. Tadorin gives a "shooting gun pointing fingers" to Burwin to let him know that he is looking for Raith, who points over his shoulder as Raith is behind Tadorin. Raith is ready to go and Diath leaves. They send Diath to search for more information about the word and missing person. Jared reminds them that the blacksmith Dagmar is willing to help them. Tadorin informs Dagmar that everyone is dead. He is told that Shyun already informed him about this. The blacksmith agrees to help them with the Obelisk and they head there. Jared changes the background to the forest colors, and Josh freaks out thinking his video card has died! Josh tries to metagame. There is something nearby. Tadorin can tell that there are at least 4 things nearby. Two crossbow arrows aim for the two adventurers. Jared asks Josh if he wants to catch it! He snaps it in half. The other one shoots over Dagmar's head! The enemies charge out like maniacs. The centaur look poorly equipped. Shyun and Dagmar charge at half of the enemies each. Shyun tries to knee one in the chin. He misses with a bad roll, and tries to sweep instead. Shyun uppercuts with an extra attack, which misses and tries to elbow into its nose. The centaur bleeds and falls to the ground and dies. Austin is still having trouble with Skype. He gets back in. Tadorin tries to shoot an arrow into one of the enemies. The arrow hits the crossbower and he falls to the ground. The other centaurs walk up to Dagmar as he waves his hammer, and just misses them. Dagmar is attacked, and his arm is bleeding. Shyun dodges a centaur, and another arrow misses. He puts his foot into another enemy. Austin gets cut off again, and has been lost connection from Phantasy Grounds! With another strong kick, the enemy is knocked to the ground. Shyun makes it to the crossbower. Tadorin shoots at the centaur that is attacking Dagmar. It goes through its knee and screams in pain. Dagmar smashes it with his hammer into its skull. Another centaur tries to run away, and Dagmar tries to attack it but only hits his shoulder. The other crossbower runs away. Shyun chases taunting him. He tackles him from behind. Shyun tries to trip him up. Tadorin threatens him, and shoot his leg. It goes down holding its leg. Tadorin walks up to him. The crossbower is delusional as it runs all over the place. Shyun tries to grab his leg. The battle is over, and Dagmar is attending to his injury. Tadorin helps, as Dagmar has no idea what he is doing. Shyun piles up the dead bodies, while Tadorin interrogates the alive ones. These bandits were trying to make an easy kill, and Tadorin allows them to leave. Tadorin has rope, and ties them to a tree - but they allow them to sit because they aren't dicks! They reach the Obelisk. Dagmar looks at it and chips away at the rock. Dagmar shows to the others that the rock has been put here by man. The Obelisk is made of Andesite. Josh wants to look up information about Andesite - and Jared warns him not to as it is spoilers! Andesite is made by volcanoes, and there aren't any volcanoes here. They ask some questions about the rock. Tadorin wants to know how old it is. Dagmar is getting turned on by the rock! Dagmar decides to head back and doesn't know what the name Xerser means. They believe that magic is most likely to be the reason for this rock. The group drag the bandits back to town. Jared was hoping they would forget as it would be funnier. They head to the arcane school to ask about the stone. Shyun is fascinated by all the minor magic spells that are being practiced. They don't manage to get enough information. A half-elvan male stops them as they are about to leave who knows of them. He wants someone to help him pass his trial. Josh asks how long it will take to help with the trial. Jared says it will be a month! He corrects himself, as it is only a day. Tadorin wants to try it out, while Shyun thinks it will be boring. The kid is extremely excited about being able to do his test with Tadorin and Shyun. Austin talks about his 6 pages worth of notes, and Josh wonders how he has so much written down. Josh forgets everything, and even the chat remembers information Josh has forgotten. Jared accidentally breaks his handbook. They meet up with Rietta once more. They ask about Xercer to Rietta. She is angered that they know the name. Tadorin explains how he found the word. Xercer is a demon. They discuss Xercer, and Shyun wants to kill him! They leave Rietta to continue her patrol. They sleep. Those bandits were bad, they didn't cause any damage at all! Josh instructs Jared to get better bandits! Shyun purchases some items - including a torch. Josh asks about the great axe. It's great - in size. The group now head to the abandoned tower in the north with Rythe. Bugbears occupy the ruined tower. The bugbears have an advantage, but Josh has a plan. They discuss having Shyun being able to be launched up to the tower. Austin and Josh talk decide what they are going to do - Josh wants to do something really cool. Shyun sneaks as far as he can, as Tadorin prepares to shoot his first arrow. Rythe attempts to protect Tadorin. Shyun is also jumped by Tadorin's spell. Shyun has not been noticed so far as he heads around the back of the tower. Tadorin shoots the arrow, and the bugbears start shooting their arrows vaguely towards Tadorin as they don't know where he is. With the bugbears distracted, Shyun prepares to jump. Shyun hurls himself into the tower. He loses control of himself in the air, and falls short of the tower, and he falls to the ground, taking falling damage! Tadorin moves around and takes another shot. Even with disadvantage and a long distance, Tadorin manages to hit the bugbear in the chest. An arrow manages to hit Tadorin. A bugbear looks over to where Shyun landed. Shyun tries making the jump again. This time, he does a perfect Batman style landing with flips perfectly and silently! Shyun knees the bugbear from the ceiling. The bugbear is thrown off the edge of the tower and splats into the ground, but is still alive. Tadorin hits another bugbear. Shyun deflects an arrow. Shyun lands on another bugbear and slams his foot into him, caving in his skull. Shyun stubs his toe. The bugbears fight terribly. Tadorin looks like an idiot dropping arrows. The bugbear continues to be unable to throw bricks and rocks. Shyun hits his foot into the bugbear next to him, fracturing a bone. Tadorin shoots an arrow into the poor sap's eye that has been trying to throw rocks! Shyun asks the others if he wants this guy alive. They give conflicting responses. Josh continues getting extremely high rolls, and Jared wants him to change his die! The bugbear is grappled and punched in the face by Shyun. Jared is excited as the bugbear breaks out of Shyun's grapple! Shyun goes to grab it again! The bugbear dodges his punch though. Rythe forces the bugbear onto his knees. Jared calls the encounter to an end. Tadorin asks the bugbear if he speaks common. He spits at Tadorin, and Shyun taps it in the face. Shyun intimidates the bugbear by pulling at his broken jaw. The bugbear dies. Jared talks about how awful his rolls were throughout the battle. Austin wanted the bugbear captured, and Josh reminds him that capturing them never works. Tadorin checks out the area. Austin rolls a 0 while investigating the tower! The group joke about Tadorin inspecting the sky! Tadorin investigates a door. Rythe and Shyun try to open the door. Together, they get it open. They find a large hole. Tadorin sets an alarm at the bottom of the pit. Shyun wants to fully rest to get his kei back. Someone in the chat points out that they can short rest to regain Shyun's kei. Jared begins to create a new map for this area. Jared wants a cookie, so he ends the video. Category:D&D Category:D&December Category:Videos